For extra credit
by Snapealicious
Summary: Snape and Hermione have a little fun when Hermione decides that she needs to convince him to let her do some extra credit. Rated R-SS/HG sex, major lemons, do not read if faint at heart, First one-shot, would love reviews from oneshot writers!


For 'Extra Credit'

There was a loud knock at his office door. He was working on a very complex potion and couldn't imagine who would interrupt this important work he was doing. As he craned his neck out of his door he saw that 'know it all' Hermione Granger. Probably here to stage another protest about the house elves or God forbid plead her case of nicer treatment from him to Gryffindors. He just couldn't imagine what in the world she was even doing here.

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Professor."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the extra credit assignment that you offered." She said shyly.

"What extra credit assignment?" he looked at her with disgust for even suggesting that he had offered extra credit to any of his students.

"You said today, and I quote- that if we seventh years are interested in pursuing a career in potions that we should spend some extra time getting to know about them."

He thought back to that conversation and remembered saying some thing to that effect. He shook his head in disbelief that she was standing in front of him. What the hell was this girl doing here anyway?

"And, you are here tonight because…" he started.

"I'm here because want extra credit- and I want to learn more about Potions."

Snape pushed his hands away from his body with expression,

"I said NOTHING about extra credit. In fact right now I am not able to even talk to you about Potions because I am brewing a very important potion. I couldn't give you proper time."

"I think you can. Please just let me sit with you and talk to you. I'm REALLY interested in Potions."

Would she ever bother him less? She was always asking the most insightful questions that led his class completely off track, she always pushed for that little bit more out of life, and she was always found studying in the library. She was a nerd and he was a fool to let her in especially since he had always secretly desired her. He rolled his eyes at her presence and allowed her to step foot into his office.

"So," he began. "What are you so eager to know about Potions?"

She looked around the room with a smile on her face and said, "I'd really like to learn how to make Amorentia."

He shrugged his shoulders while looking more closely at her and asked, "Why?"

"Well," she began as she twirled a brown curl around her finger nervously. "There is this guy that I really like and admire and I want him to notice me."

Snape looked into her eyes and saw the beautiful brown orbs so full of promise to the world. He put his hand to his mouth and had to stifle a laugh.

"THIS is what you came to me for?"

"Yes, I would like to learn from you how to brew Amorentia."

"Do you realize that particular potion is the most powerful love potion in the world?"

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Ms. Granger, have you spoken to this individual to tell them how you feel? Perhaps that would be a better route than using a potion to confuse him." He smarted at her.

"I can't talk to him." She said rather quickly.

"Look, I am not here to discuss your love life because frankly I don't care. I have a lot of things to do tonight- and I've told you just go talk to the guy and see where it goes from there." He rose up from where he was seated and began to push her towards the door with his right arm and with his left arm he opened the door.

"But, I need to talk to you." She spoke gently.

"We just spoke, I am sure that you are well aware of my opinion on this subject- so I will not help you make Amorentia. In fact, as I said before you need to go speak to whoever it is that you like. That should get you farther than standing here chatting with your professor who will not help you."

Hermione clearly wasn't making her point to dear Professor Snape, so she took her skirt and folded it a few times so that it began to creep up her legs until not much was left to the imagination. If she leaned forward even as much as one inch, she would have revealed the sexy emerald green knickers she was wearing.

Snape became enraged that she was lifting her skirt, or whatever the hell she was doing. But then he looked at her, the beautiful brown eyes, the amazingly long eyelashes, the frizzy and curly mess of hair that reached past her shoulders and as he looked down he began to notice her shapely legs. He allowed his gaze to lick over her body and as he looked at her breasts, he began to wonder what it must feel like to touch and taste her. 'Oh Bollucks,' he thought. 'What ridiculous nonsense.'

"Have a good evening Ms. Granger." He dismissed her.

"Wait, I need to talk to you. Please let me back in." She begged.

She was absolutely driving him insane in two different ways, in one way she was on his last nerve, and on the other hand he couldn't help but admire her body. She not only had beauty, but a brilliant mind as well. He supposed that he could put up with her for a few more minutes as he finished making his potion. After all, it wouldn't hurt anything to have another person around. Although he didn't understand why it felt as though she were purposefully trying to spend time with him; it was odd. And why weren't the golden trio together tonight?

"Fine, but you must NOT bother me. I am very busy with this potion. And I cannot even tell you what it is because it is so important. So please, go sit in the corner. Why are you here? Did you have a fight with the Weaselbee?"

"No, I'm here because I need to talk to you." She smiled.

"Well, then I suppose you are here for the wrong reasons. I am busy- leave when you get the hint." He stormed over to his cauldron to continue the important work he was doing.

"Professor, do you ever wonder what it would feel like to be under the effects of Amorentia without actually taking the potion?" she asked probingly.

He felt a little odd answering this question for her as he wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about.

"No, I have not. Now leave me be." He exclaimed.

She couldn't believe that he still wasn't 'getting it'. She had wanted him for the longest time and now that she was of age she had decided to do something about it. Apparently, she did not know how to drop a hint to Professor Snape and needed to think of something quick. She looked around the room and found some unused potion stirs, finding the largest one that she could grasp her hand around and began to clean it off with her shirt.

As she used her shirt to furiously scrub off the potion stir, a button popped off of her shirt spinning and then falling neatly to the floor. The milky white tops of her breasts were revealed- and still he did not notice. She decided to push her chest out in an effort to completely seduce him and get what she wanted. She unbuttoned another button and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. When she felt her breasts roam free and the air that swished over them, she threw her bra behind her head. Then she began to work on sliding down her knickers. As she slid them down her legs she wondered how much trouble she would be in if he didn't accept her proposition.

As she struggled to finally free herself of the knickers, she held them up to her nose to smell them, making sure that she smelled good enough to eat. She had used a charm to make her body smell like sweet cinnamon. She did smell good and her clitoris throbbed anxiously as she watched him working in the corner of the room. Just looking at him brought feelings of sexual frustration to her body. She immediately opened her legs and began to run her fingers gently over her ache in a slow movement of circles. As she felt her fingers lightly grazing over her clit, she imagined he was the one touching her. She began to press harder on her clit and rocked her hips against her fingers. 'Gods how I want this to be him' she thought as she admired his handsome physique. Soft shoulder length raven hair that framed his face, a nose so imperfect that it spoke of perfection, a muscular chest so divine, thin lips that she was dying to get a taste of, and she was sure that he had an impressive package hiding under his robes.

As she thought of him she slid her fingers into her body and began to imagine that it were him inside of her. Two fingers weren't enough though as she knew he would be much larger than two fingers, so she reached for the recently cleaned stirring rod and softly placed it at her opening. She wrapped her right hand around the stirring rod and began to softly pump it into her body- and with her left hand she began to flick her clit softly at first and then as she looked at the back of his body- imagining it was him- she yelped "Oh Gods"

Severus smelled something so familiar and yet so unknown that he decided not to turn and look at the particular potion that she was making. And then he heard her yell 'Oh Gods'. His head jerked towards her direction preparing to inform her that she was interrupting him yet again. He was totally unprepared for what he found her doing. For Merlin's sake he turned his back on her for five seconds and what was she doing?

He diverted his eyes from her and bit down on his finger. How was he going to deal with this situation? A student, a beautiful student, getting herself off in his office? He shook his head in disbelief and realized that most professors would jump at the opportunity to have something like this happen to them.

He smelled her juices even from a distance away from her, he knew she was wet for him. He closed his eyes and felt a tightening in his pants. How many times had he truly thought about her over the years as a brilliant student and yet now all he could think about was containing himself before he burst from excitement. He could barely speak, but he had to speak in order to have her leave his office.

"Ms. Granger!" he snapped.

"Oh, Severus!" she cried out as he looked back again embarrassed that she was calling out his name as she was pleasuring herself.

'Damnit,' he though, that should be him touching her if she were going to call out his name.

"What are you doing Ms. Granger?" he demanded an answer.

"I'm talking to you." She sighed breathlessly.

"Well, obviously. But I mean what are you doing in my office doing THAT?" he acted angry, instead however his shaky voice betrayed him.

"I'm talking to you, remember, you said that if there was a guy that I really wanted, instead of using Amorentia that I should just talk to him. So, professor, let's talk."

He thought he had hardened before, but now he felt an even tighter squeeze and realized that he had to release. His cock was begging for release.

He turned away from her, trying to hide his expression. He began thinking of ways to make her leave before he did something that he truly wanted to do- teach her what it was like to be with a real wizard.

"Oh, Severus Snape. Fuck me!" she cried out in passionate pleasure.

He had to get her out of his office but he could wait no longer for his own release as it was becoming quite painful. He quickly let his robe drop to the ground and then unzipped his pants. He reached inside of his pants and painfully helped his erection fall out.

His breathing shallowed and sped up. He discreetly fisted his cock and began to stroke himself. He leaned his head to the side in ecstasy hoping that she would never see or know what he was doing. As soon as he finished, then maybe he would have the strength to make her leave. He couldn't help it though; there she lay on the floor pleasuring herself with a stirring rod and calling out his name sweetly on her lips. Painfully he began to move at a quicker speed for release, he couldn't believe what he was doing and tried his best to ignore his feelings for this witch. He wanted to be anywhere but here, just imagine if he was caught by another professor or the headmaster.

"So, you want to play a game do you Hermione?" he spoke furiously at her.

"Oh yes!" she pleaded.

"Then come over here and finish me off." He turned his body around towards hers so he could watch her playing with her pretty pink pussy, fingers wet with anticipation of him.

"Gods you're beautiful Hermione. Now get over here. You want to play? Get here now before I change my mind."

She crawled across the room on her knees sexily smiling at him, knowing that she was getting EXACTLY what she wanted. She began panting each move closer she made, since her breathing had shallowed.

When she reached him- she stayed on her knees in front of him admiring his cock. It was of great length, with a mushroom shaped head that seemed to call out for her mouth, she longed to run her fingers down his shaft and hold him within her hands. But she knew now what she needed to do.

"I need you to suck my cock." He said smirking at her. "Is this what you wanted?"

"OH yes Severus, I can't wait to taste you."

"I want you to suck me hard. Hard!"

Hermione positioned herself near his cock and as her head moved closer to his penis, she softly licked off the milky drop of precum. She swallowed it and said "You taste so good."

"Now is NOT the time to tease me witch." He grabbed her head and positioned his cock near her mouth. "You ready to feel me move in your mouth?"

"Oh yes I am Severu…" He thrust deeply into her throat, not mouth, throat, because he was filled with need for release and was so large that she had to take him in her throat.

He groaned against her as he rocked his hips into her mouth repeatedly. "Oh, you're so tight; I want you to cup my balls, Hermione."

She reached her hands out cupping him feeling the soft, smooth skin in her hands. She noticed he entered her mouth faster and faster and she felt his sack tighten.

"I'm gonna cum." He panted. "Swallow it. Swallow it like a good witch."

Hermione felt his body clench up and as she looked into his eyes full of pleasure she saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. He thrust again into her mouth, his hair swishing with each movement, and as she looked at the agonizing pain that was pleasuring him. Her heart raced and her stomach felt full of butterflies as she realized that she alone was doing this to him.

He looked down at her beautiful face with his cock in her mouth and he didn't remember the last time he had felt someone so good and so tight that he almost lost control. He was so turned on and knew that any moment he would release.

Hermione very softly scraped her teeth against his cock as it entered her mouth one last time and watched his body shiver as he shot his cum into her mouth. She felt it run down her throat like egg whites. She tasted it, very salty but oh so delicious and as he withdrew from her mouth, she looked up at him bravely and gulped his fluids with a smirk on her face.

Had she just smirked at him after she swallowed his seed? He was nowhere near done with her. Why was this situation a problem? He couldn't even think as he watched her smiling at him in anticipation of more. He cast several spells over the doors. She grinned because she knew that meant there would be more.

"Ok witch that was your round. But this round is mine. If you want to play dirty, then let's play dirty." He said feeling himself harden again as he looked at her beautiful, eager body.

"Yes, anything you say."

"I want you to go bend over my desk." He snapped.

She walked over towards the desk and lay her entire body flush against his desk.

"That is NOT what I told you to do Ms. Granger. I said to bend over my desk. Take your ass over there, lift up your skirt and bend over my desk." He ordered.

She slid her body off of the desk and spun around on the corner of the desk and with a smile she bent over the desk. The desk felt cold and hard pressed against her breasts.

"Now grab on tight to the edge of the desk." He commanded.

She complied and held onto the edge of his desk unsure why he wanted her to do that. She closed her eyes and felt him quickly approaching her body.

"So, you thought you would be pleasured by a stirring rod? I'm going to show you something much, much better. Is this what you want?"

"Oh yes, please!" She begged. "Touch me." Her body began to quiver in anticipation.

"I am in control here, you don't tell me when to start and you don't tell me when to stop. Understood?" he mentioned.

"Yes, yes I understand professor." She gasped wondering what he was going to do to her.

"Call me Severus."

"Yes, yes Severus. Please, just touch me." She cried out for release. She had just given him what he wanted, wouldn't he pleasure her?

"Of course I will pleasure you; I just want to make sure that you are ready for me. Spread your legs for me Hermione." He forcefully slid two fingers into her slick folds and used his thumb to playfully flick her clit.

She felt his large, muscular fingers moving inside of her, thumb on her clit and she bucked under his touch. He was providing her much more pleasure than she had ever dreamed of. Her body quaked in response to an orgasm.

"You like that witch?" he teased.

"Oh yes!" She cried out in agony. "Please give me more. Give me what I want."

He smirked and looked down at her, "Oh I will. Several times over."

She felt his fingers thrusting within her as her juices flowed freely around his fingers.

"My, my, you're a tight little witch. I wonder if you might like it harder?"

"I don't know if I could handle it. AAAAAAAA" she screamed as he clamped his thumb hard on her clit and even more forcefully entered her body with his fingers.

"You're so wet for me. Pity if I couldn't at least taste you." He removed his fingers from her body, he ran them under his nose and concentrated on her scent.

"You smell so good, almost like crushed dandelions." He groaned deeply. "mmm"

She couldn't see what he was doing and was concerned that perhaps he was going to do something that would make her lose control. She was already on edge and already had one orgasm, she wasn't sure how much more pleasure her body would be able to take before she exploded.

"Well, maybe it's not such a pity after all." He groaned as he slid his tongue against her clit and began to lick her pert bud, repeatedly.

She felt his tongue on her and she sighed in pleasure.

"Oh gods, Oh my god! Help. I don't know, if I can handle this." She felt his tongue pressing against her clit and lapping up her juices, she felt like she was about to explode as his tongue plunged deep inside of her.

She gripped tightly onto the edge of the desk. She swore that she was going to break several nails gripping onto the edge of his desk, in the heat of passion.

"Oh, oh no." she cried as she realized that she was going to release. His tongue moving within her body and moving against her clit made her body react in a way that caused her to lose all control, she couldn't even think anymore.

He didn't want her to cum just yet, but he decided to taste a little longer. She truly tasted divine, her juices flowed freely over his tongue and his length hardened even more as he realized just how she reacted to him. It was almost as if she had never been pleasured before and that she was waiting just for him. He removed his mouth from her body and watched her body nervously shaking against the table as an orgasm rippled through her body.

"What's wrong Ms. Granger? I thought you wanted this?" He asked as he held on to her hands and peeled her away from his desk. He watched her in anticipation.

"I want you." She stammered.

"What do you want?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Professor I want," he put his fingers up to cover her mouth.

"No, you will call me Severus or this will be over."

"Severus, I want you with me. I need you." She felt so full of desire for him that she unzipped her skirt and began pulling it down, allowing it to slide slinkily down her legs.

He shook his head at her, "Well, what do you want from me? More information about that potion, a study sheet, I don't understand what you want Ms. Granger."

She looked at him and continued to undress herself, pulling her shirt from her body. He watched her as he was clearly amused by the milky white, shapely, sexy, naked body belonging to Hermione Granger at the ready in his office. Her breasts were perky, and he took great notice that her pink nipples were hardened. He shrugged out of his shirt, exposing his dark mark and watched the pleasure in her eyes as she watched him undress.

"I still don't know what you want." He teased her as he began to wrestle with climbing out of his pants, dropping them and kicking them away. They both were naked in front of each other- mouths agape as they stared at one another.

Each one waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I want to feel you, inside of me." She blushed as her eyes gazed at his beautiful mouth which she longed to kiss. Had they even kissed? She couldn't remember- all she knew was that her eyes trailed lower to his muscular chest, she had never imagined what a handsome physique he was hiding under the school robes, then she looked farther down and saw his fully erect penis. She suddenly felt lightheaded and started to tumble backwards before he grabbed her hands to rescue her, and then he placed her hands on his cock.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

She quickly nodded her head 'yes' and sighed because it was getting near to impossible to speak anymore. Her hands slid down the shaft of his penis, the skin was so soft and smooth and yet he was hard, for her. She had done this to him. She couldn't wait any longer- she needed to feel him inside of her.

"I can't hold on much longer." She stammered as she looked at his sexy body- ready to devour her.

"Take your time; one must not be too hurried in these events." He growled at her.

She turned her body away from his, and began to play with her clit again. She couldn't handle him teasing her with his body if she couldn't do anything back and feel him inside of her. She needed release and as embarrassed as she was, she would take release however she could get it.

"What in the hell are you doing Granger?" he demanded to know as he slapped her ass.

"What the bloody hell do you think I am doing? I can't just stand here and look at your body in want. I need release!" She leaned her head back as she smoothed her fingers over her body. It just didn't feel near as pleasurable as when he had touched her, but she ached for his touch.

"And what were you hoping for?" he asked as he moved around to the front of her body. He grabbed her right breast and held it in his hand squeezing the nipple, gently between his thumb and forefinger. He sent passionate sparks of pleasure throughout her body. She jolted against his touch and felt him take her left breast in his mouth.

He sucked on her breast roughly, and began to move his tongue around over her areola which was shrinking the more he touched her. He playfully grazed her nipple with his teeth as it was freed from his mouth. Then he moved to the other breast.

She couldn't help but touch herself even more- she wondered if he even knew what effect he was having on her body. Pretty soon she was going to grab another stirring rod- she couldn't deal with this.

"What do you want?" he encouraged her.

"Professor, I want.." He cupped his hand over her mouth. "Severus, I want you to have sex with me."

"You want me to fuck you?" he grinned.

"Yes, yes, please fuck me." She begged and strained to move as he pulled away from her breasts.

"Sit on my desk little a good little witch." He demanded as their mouths met for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his back and he carried her over to his desk, then spread her legs and pulled away from the kiss.

"Have you ever been with a man before, Hermione?"

"No." she admitted, hoping that he wouldn't turn away now.

He was right; she had saved herself and wanted to spend her first time with him. He felt such pride and excitement as he realized that for the first time in his life he was going to take a virgin and one that he really admired.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked looking into her eyes for any signs of rejection.

"Yes." She sighed.

"And you want me?"

"Haven't I made myself clear enough already? You're killing me here- I need you inside of me!" she whimpered in pain.

"Then this is going to hurt, a lot, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm bigger than most men. Do you think you can take me?" He looked at her small body with serious concerns about her being a virgin, and his large size. He didn't want to hurt her, so he wondered if she really still wanted to go for it. As he waited for her answer, he whispered a contraceptive spell.

"Yes, please, I want to feel you. Please. Right now, please." She replied as she felt him move his body closer into hers. She opened her legs as wide as possible for him to have the easiest entrance.

He teased her by pressing against her entrance and then pulling away, he slid closer again and then back away. He wanted her to feel extreme passion for him, so much that it hurt.

"Damn you- Severus Snape. Give me what I want- FUCK ME!" she screamed.

"Fine." He replied as he lifted her ass and moved his cock into place outside of her entrance. "Merlin you have such a pretty pussy. I can't wait to fuck you."

She began to pant as she felt his penis at her entry,

"I'm going to go slow, tell me if you want me to stop." He said.

"No, don't stop."

"It will hurt, but then there will be so much pleasure." He explained to her.

She felt him inching into her body, sliding into her wet pussy.

"Oh fuck, Hermione your pussy is SO hot and tight. I can't hold back anymore. Forgive me for what I'm about to do. Going slow just isn't an option anymore." He said as he pushed past her barrier.

"OH GODS!" She screamed as she felt excruciating pain as she had taken him into her body. She was sure that something had ripped and she thought she might cry from the pain until she realized that he was fully inside of her body. He felt so good Inside of her that she just wanted to feel him fully in her body-

"Oh gods Severus. Fuck me! Fuck- this is so good." She encouraged him.

He began to slowly pump his cock into her, and looked at her to make sure that she wasn't in pain. He realized as he looked at her, that she was moving her body back against his and providing him with a friction that had never felt quite so hot before.

She squeezed her pussy around his cock and tried to trap him in her body each time he pressed inside of her. He began to move more quickly inside of her body and she felt each stroke and stride fully that he made into her. She fought for composure but screamed anyway,

"God you feel SO good to me. Do it to me. Fuck me, Fuck me Hard."

"Merlin, Hermione you're so hot and tight. I don't know how long I can handle this for. You feel amazing!" he groaned from within.

He sped up his movements and grabbed her ass in his hands, moving it close into him each thrust he made. He found her G spot and slowly drove into her, hitting it each time. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth dropped open. She was like putty in his hands and as he felt her body start to shake, he knew that she was about to cum- so he pounded her as hard and as fast as he could.

Screams escaped from her throat. Frustrated sobbing screams. "AAAAAA, God Damnit!" she cried as she came all over his cock.

She grabbed onto his back and pulled his body into hers and began to move against him harder. He knew that he too was about to release.

He looked at her, the sweat the beaded on her forehead, the burning passion in her eyes, and the sighs she made each time he drove his body into hers. She looked so pretty with his cock inside of her- he had never seen something quite so perfect in his life before. He watched each movement he made into her body and how their bodies seemed to move together as they were one. He couldn't believe how amazing she felt to him and with one last push; he began to release and spilled his seed inside of her.

"Gods Hermione." He called out as he continued to release over and over again.

She couldn't believe that she had brought him to the brink of release and she released again around his cock as he finished spilling inside of her.

"Oh Gods!" She cried out as she felt his cock leaving her body and the pleasure still surrounding her body.

He carefully moved away from her.

"You see what you do to me?" he said out of breath.

"That was SO much better than I thought it would be. That was heaven. If I died right now, I know I would die happily." She sighed.

"I'm nowhere near done with you yet." He smirked at her. "Come sit with me on that chair over there."

"The one with the wheels?" she asked.

"Yes." He helped her down off of his desk and pulled her hand after him. He found the chair and sat down on it opening his legs for her. "I want you to sit on my lap."

She sat down and he helped her as she tried to position herself against his body. She felt his fingers roaming against her breasts, and she began to kiss his mouth, to taste his lips which tasted of her cum. She used her tongue to sweep his mouth- he tasted of peppermint. She ran her hands through his hair and began to grab fistfuls of his hair as she kissed him even harder.

He continued grasping her breasts and pinching her nipples between his fingers. A deep groan escaped from his stomach. She felt him harden immediately under her body.

"Now, I want you to take me inside of you." He moaned.

She lifted her body and felt him move his cock into place as she slid back down on top of his erection. It felt so different with her being on top, as he watched her on top of him- he played with her clit with each move that she made.

"Oh Hermione." He sighed as he felt her riding him hard and seeing the pleasure in her eyes.

She moved her hips up and down on top of his cock, she felt him inside of her body. She rocked her hips harder and faster on him. Still feeling his fingers on her clit, encouraging her to continue on, he trapped a breast in his mouth and hungrily began to feed on her nipple.

She moved against him screaming cries of passion, "God this is SOOOO good!"

"Don't talk, just ride me, ride me. Pleasure yourself with my body. Please, go on- do what makes you feel good."

She was so afraid that she was going to fall off of this chair built for one person- that she tried to move backwards and they began to spin around in circles. It felt a bit like a muggle amusement park ride, but she knew the pleasure wasn't in the spinning, but in the fact that she was filled with the man of her dreams. And not only that, but she was bringing him great pleasure as well.

They stopped spinning and as he pinched her ass she grinned at him and although she didn't want to, she stopped moving. The second she did, she came all over his cock.

"Oh witch! I'm nowhere near done with you." He smiled at her. "Get on the ground on all fours, NOW!"

She climbed off of him as she felt the sticky cum tear away as she moved her body from his. She stumbled over to the floor, and got on her hands and knees.

"I'm going to take you from behind now." He said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She responded.

He inched his body up to hers and began to position himself against her ass. He lightly bit into her ass; it felt so smooth and soft under his body. He angled his manhood up against her entrance and softly began to tease her pussy.

"No, don't do that- please- please I want you, I need you Severus. NOW!"

The moment that she cried 'now' he thrust hard inside of her body. The sensation was amazing. She was still very tight and wet and so hot that he thought he might cum on the spot. He tried to think of anything, anything besides what he was doing to prolong their pleasure.

He moved completely in and out of her body, slowly torturing her with his body. He would teach her to come to his office and try to excite him. She would learn the true repercussions of her visit.

"I'm going to fuck you hard now, get ready- and don't fall over either."

She held onto the ground tightly, fighting with the friction of her body and felt him speed up with each entry he made, he thrusted into her repeatedly- and each time he did, she felt his hard, strong, cock inside of her body- taking her away to a place that she had never been to before and never knew if she wanted to return from.

"Merlin, Do it to me, DO it to me." She cried out.

"You like this witch? You like to feel me inside of you? Does it turn you on when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes," she replied grabbing even harder onto the cold floor as he rocked faster and deeper into her.

"You're a little vixen, why didn't you come and visit me before now? We could have been doing this already." He rocked his hips into her.

"You feel SO good to me!" she cried out in pleasure. "You bring me so much pleasure. You feel so good inside of me!"

Her body began to slip on the floor and he realized that she was going to fall if he didn't give her release. He thought of how incredibly lucky he was to be having sex in his office with Hermione Granger. He had admired her for years and had thoughts about her, but never imagined this fantasy coming true.

He just hoped that this wouldn't be her last visit to his office, after all- he lived to please. With that, he plunged as hard as he could one last time into her body and began to release.

"FUCK!" she cried out as she came and felt his cum enter her body as well.

He moaned in agony as he let go of what he was holding back.

She smiled and then crashed to the floor as she felt weak all over and couldn't hold on much longer. Her entire body was composed of prickles of sensation, of happiness, of touch, of need. He had given her the best gift anyone ever had- the time of her life, the ride of her life.

She lay with her breasts pressed to the floor, body aching against the dirty, cold, hard floor where she had just made love with Severus Snape. She felt her body temperature drop about 20 degrees since the floor was so cold.

He rose off of the ground, "No, please don't leave." She whispered.

"Surely, you want to get cleaned up." He suggested.

"No, No I don't. I want to stay like this. Please, just lay here with me."

He made a choice to lay down with her instead of going to retrieve his wand. She moved towards his body to feel his body heat- he opened an arm and she lay on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You felt so good to me."

"You're thanking me?" he was floored; apparently she didn't know how long it had been for him.

"Yes, yes I am. I know you'll probably forget about me after tonight. But I will NEVER forget how special you made me feel. Thank you." She smiled playfully running her fingers through his ebony chest hair.

"On the contrary, you aren't going anywhere. I want you to be with me." He replied.

"Yeah, right. Funny. A sexy man like you must already have a hundred girlfriends." She laughed.

He turned his head and looked at her and whispered, "I'm SERIOUS- I don't say these things in jest. I want you to come back to me every night."

She smiled at him, knowing that she truly would be back each and every night. "Oh, I'll come back, every night alright. For my extra credit." She winked at him.

"For your extra credit." He moved his head closer to hers and kissed her lips again in need. "And, I'm still not done with you tonight."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
